Les larmes d'Hyrule
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Tout aurais put être évité... tout...
1. l'amour d'une déesse

**Les larmes D'Hyrule**

**Première partie : L'amour d'une Déesse**

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, une étoile dit à une autre :_

_- L'histoire se répète toujours._

_- Mais non, répond l'astre interpellé._

_- Si regarde, c'est la mienne qui va se rejouer. _

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, deux étoiles observent la terre. _

Du sable, du sable et encor du sable. Amina n'en pouvait plus. Le ciel était trop bleu, il agressait qui levait les yeux. Le soleil était trop brûlant, et nulle ne se montrait à lui. Non, elle ne supportait plus cette vie recluse au fond d'une maison de pierre, les yeux baisser sur ce maudit sable, il fallait qu'elle parte ou elle deviendrait folle. Folle d'être ici, comprimée là où la vie ne semble être possible. Alors, sans le dire à personne parce qu'on l'en aurai empêché, au milieu de la nuit, elle l'avait quitté, Ahadjin, la citée du Désert, et elle cheminait. Et maintenant, alors que le soleil se levait, elle atteignait la Forteresse. L'agitation matinale, avant la chaleur, ne prit pas garde à elle, et Amina peut accéder au pont, mais pas le passer. On ne quitte pas la vallée Gérudo –donc le désert- c'est la loi et toutes les gérudos doivent s'y plier. Mais Amina voulait partir, même s'il fallait forcer le passage. La garde et elle se battirent. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient dégainé leurs sabres, mais le combat n'en était pas moins violent. La garde voulait faire triompher la loi de celui à qui elle avait juré allégeance, Amina croyait en la beauté du monde extérieur, que lui avait conté un prisonnier hylien. Mais le pont n'est guère large, un faut pas fit basculer Amine dans les eaux du fleuve qui gronde à bien des profondeurs en dessous. Tant d'eau, la garde, l'a cru morte et Amine se cru perdue, engloutie, presque assommé par sa chute, attirée vers le fond par ces vêtements, ces sabres, et l'eau elle-même. Elle se laissa aller avec le courant et perdit connaissance.

Du sable… Sous sa joue, dans ses points serrés… Du sable. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, son cauchemar recommençait. Elle se retourna, pour s'allonger sur le dos et entrouvrit les yeux. Au travers du brouillard de son crâne, le ciel bleu, bleu infini. Le même bleu que chez elle. Ses paupières retombèrent et elle s'endormit, le cœur empli d'amertume.

Des voix autour d'elle mais Amina n'a pas la force de regardé. Elle n'a pas non plus la force de chercher à comprendre. Après quelque discutions, on la soulevait. Où l'emmenai-t-on ? Sentant la conscience s'échappée, elle ouvris les yeux quelque seconde et distingue dans un flou la voûte d'arbre immense au dessus d'elle avant de sombrer totalement.

Amina retrouva totalement ses esprits dans une chambre peu meublée, mais agréable. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre mais n'eut pas le temps de voir sur quoi elle donnait, quelqu'un toquait et entrait sans attendre qu'elle n'ai dit quoi que se soit. Une femme au visa parcheminé par le temps, au dos voûtées par les années lui apportait un repas et lui fit un sourire bienveillant en la voyant hors du lit.

- Où suis-je ?

Mais la vielle femme continua de sourire et lui indiqua le repas qui maintenant était posé sur la table.

- Où suis- je ?

Pas de réponse. Amina allait perdre patience et instinctivement, ses mains se posèrent là où devrait être, normalement, ses sabres, mais elle remarqua enfin qu'elle ne les avait plus. On les lui avait prit, juste au cas ou… Ses armes, comme ses affaires n'étaient pas dans la chambre non plus.

- Je suis où ? Articula lentement Amina en s'approchant de la vieille femme.

- Elle ne vous répondra pas.

Une petite fille était entrée. Elle avait de longs cheveux, des grands yeux et des vêtements verts.

- Bonjour. Ermaldia est muette mais vous pouviez pas le savoir. Vous avez pas faim ? Alors venez avec moi.

Sans laissez le temps à Amina le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, l'enfant quitta la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Bien qu'hésitante, elle s'aventura à la suite de la petite et parcourue des couloirs, des escaliers de pierre qui lui rappelai désagréablement la Forteresse où elle avait séjournée étant petite. Amina ne savait toujours pas où elle était et cette ressemblance n'avait rien pour la rassuré. L'enfant la conduisit dans une vaste salle et disparue.

La salle avait quatre ouvertures, et la lumière dorée du soleil couchant recouvrait le grand tapis rouge qui s'étendait sur la pierre. Sur les murs des tapisseries finement ouvragées, mais elles étaient en parties cachées par des bibliothèques surchargées, un tableau noir… Le regard d'Amina fut attiré par une carte d'Hyrule.

- Heureux de voir que vous allez mieux.

L'observation fut brusquement stoppée et elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'un homme. Il sortit d'un coin d'ombre : la trentaine, cheveux blanc attaché en catogan, yeux brun, oreilles longues. C'était un hylien. Il s'avança et s'inclina, pour la saluer.

- Heu, bonjour… Je suis où ?

- Dans la salle des Sciences du Château de Vélizé. Je suis le duc de Vélizé mais je préfère que l'on m'appel Grégoire.

- Oui, murmura doucement Amina en le regardant, mais où se situ le Château de Vélizé ?

- Sur l'île, au centre du lac Hylia. Mais vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Heu… Amina.

- Vous savez, Amina, dit-il en lui saisissant le bras et en la conduisant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'ouest, que vous êtes bienvenu ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Une foi à la fenêtre, elle eut le plaisir d'observé la magnificence des flots bleus reflétant le disque rougeoyant. Le lac était si vaste… On eu dit une mer. Son regard éblouit dû se résigner à se poser sur l'île, tout aussi immense, qui s'étendait à ses pieds, océan de verdure en colère, percé par des champs, des rocs même par endroit. Des rires s'élevaient sous elle. Ses yeux baissèrent encor : sur une terrasse, quelque mètre plus bas, une table immense était dressée et des gens de tout age, de tout sexe, de toutes races festoyaient gaiement.

- Il y à là tous les gens qui vivent au château.

- Mais où suis-je ? murmura Amina.

Le soleil se levait. Amina parcourait la plage encor fraîche. Le calme murmure de l'eau contrastait avec les battements de son cœur, rapide. Elle s'assit sur le sable, son détestable élément natale, les pieds plongés dans l'eau, ici en abondance mais là bas, si rare.

La nuit dernière, il lui avait expliqué que le duché, exception au sud du monde, n'été là que pour accueillir qui voulaient y demeurer, qu'ici, l'un été l'égal de l'autre, quelle que soit sa race ou son rang.

Elle qui avait quitté son peuple pour visiter Hyrule, elle hésitait à quitter ce havre de paix. Et Grégoire l'en avait déconseillé.

L'extérieur avait peur des gérudos. Si elle venait à partir, certes elle connaîtrait les beautés du monde, qui n'était là qu'en échantillon. Elle ne verrait alors pas le Ranch Lon Lon, ni le Bourg ou s'élevait majestueusement le Temple du Temps, ni le mont du Péril, ni le Fleuve Zora, ni la forêt Kokiri mais elle ne croiserait pas le regard apeuré des hyliens. Car tous ne partageaient pas la sympathie de Grégoire pour les autres races. Sans compter que dans Hyrule, il y avait le peuple Sheikha. Même s'il n'avait pas de territoire, ils étaient encor très nombreux, et la haine entre gérudo et sheikha n'était pas apaisée.

- Il est si vaste.

- On ne distingue même pas l'autre rive.

- Une légende Zora raconte que le temple de l'Eau est juste sous cette île et que c'est lui qui rend l'eau du lac si clair.

Grégoire vint s'assoire près d'elle.

- Vous aimez les légendes ? demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça. Alors laissez-moi vous en conter une. Il était une foi, il y à très longtemps, la Déesse Acatchie, la Déesse des Sables s'unit au roi des gérudos. De cette union naquit un enfant, une fille qui fut nommé Leïla. La jeune fille était une demi-déesse, aussi était-elle d'une beauté inconcevable. Hélas, elle n'avait pas hérité de la force des gérudos. En ce temps là, gérudos et sheikhas étaient en bonne entente. Les sheikhas étaient venu à la Forteresse et le chef de ces derniers, en voyant Leïla, tomba fou amoureux d'elle, mais le charme n'alla pas dans l'autre sens. Le sheikha profita du fait qu'elle n'avait pas la force des gérudos et l'enleva. Il l'emmena dans la Forteresse Sheikha. Le roi des gérudos, qui aimait sa fille, voulu la délivré aussi leva-t-il l'Armée Gérudo et entra en guerre contre les sheikhas. Le sang coula, et l'Armée Gérudo assiégea la Forteresse Sheikha. Après treize mois de siège, le chef sheikha, qui ne voulait céder la belle à personne et qui savait que l'Armée à ces portes ne pouvaient être battue, décida de mettre fin au jour de Leïla, et au sien également. Lorsque le roi gérudo l'appris, il lança son Armée contre la Forteresse qui fut rasée. La Déesse Acatchie, quant à elle, se réfugia dans les falaises de l'Ouest et pleura sa fille arrachée à la vie. Ses larmes devinrent un ruisseau, ce ruisseau une rivière, cette rivière une cascade et cette cascade un fleuve. Le Fleuve des Milles Larmes alimente le lac Hylia.

- Alors le lac est formé des larmes d'une Déesse.

- D'où la clarté des eaux.

- Belle histoire.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, le regard perdu sur les flots bleus.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai risqué ma vie pour visiter Hyrule mais cet endroit… a quelque chose d'enchanteur.

- Vous n'avez pas tous vu alors, laissez-moi vous guidez.

Il s'était levé et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à en faire de même. Elle se releva avec son aide et il la conduisit au travers de la forêt.

L'île était en majeur partie recouverte d'arbre cependant le quart Nord-Ouest était consacré à l'élevage et la culture pour subvenir au besoin du château. Des hyliens, des kokiris, des gorons et des zoras travaillaient la terre dans la bonne humeur.

- Vous avez jetez un sort, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

- Nullement. Sachez simplement que si vous restez, il vous faudra aussi travailler.

Avec la nuit vint le choix d'Amina : elle resterait.

Les mois s'écoulèrent tranquillement dans ce petit paradis. Amina était bien mais tout à une fin. L'automne, puis l'hiver, la redescendirent sur terre.

Dans sa chambre, assise près du feu, sous plusieurs couvertures, elle tentait tant bien que mal de se réchauffé. Dehors, il neigeait. Phénomène nouveau. Elle avait été émerveillée, mais il faisait vraiment trop froid.

On toqua et entra.

- Ho, bonjour Grégoire.

- On m'a dit que tu n'allais pas mieux…

- Je suis frigorifiée depuis deux mois. Je viens du Désert et là bas, il n'y à pas de telle température. Ou étais- tu ? Pourquoi a-tu quitté le Château ?

- Je suis aller te chercher de quoi te réchauffé. Je suis allé jusqu'au Domaine Zora. Met ça.

Amina remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose à la main. Il lui tendit une tunique bleue.

_- Ca _ç'a devrait me réchauffer ?

- Est confiance et met-la !

Sceptique, elle se dégagea timidement des couvertures et saisit le vêtement. Grégoire lui signala qu'il l'attendait dehors. Elle se déshabilla courageusement et effila la tunique. Elle ne remarqua pas que c'était un vêtement masculin bien trop grand pour elle qui ressemblait sur elle à une robe courte, non, ce qu'elle constata c'était qu'elle ne sentait plus le froid pénétrant, elle avait chaud alors qu'elle n'avait sur elle que cette tunique. Folle de joie, elle sortit en courant de sa chambre et sauta dans les bras de Grégoire en le remerciant. La joie passée, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils se lâchèrent, gêné.

- Cette tunique est de fabrication zora. Non seulement elle te protège du froid mais elle te permet de respirer sous l'eau.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle des Sciences et croisèrent un zora qui passait.

- Bonsoir, Grégoire, bonsoir Amina, dit-il en s'inclinant mais s'arrêta en voyant le vêtement de la jeune fille. Par les Déesses… Est-ce bien une tunique faite par mon peuple ? (Grégoire acquiesça) Jeune fille, c'est de l'or que vous porter. Ces tuniques sont aussi rares que chère.

Il continua son chemin, laissant Amina rougissante.

- Tu avais autre chose à faire dans la plaine ?

- Non.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entré dans la salle des Sciences. Amina se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'Ouest. Le soleil se couchait. Il la rejoignit.

- Alors, murmura-t-elle, tu as traversé toute la plaine pour moi ?

- Oui.

Il la regarda. Elle le regarda. Leur baiser fut doux, long, romantique.

- Je…

- Chut.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

Et il regardèrent le soleil disparaître à l'horizon, sous les quelques flocons qui valsait dans l'air.

Trois semaines plus tard, quatre cavaliers entraient dans la cour du château au triple galop. Il demandèrent à voir le maître des lieux sans délais. On les conduisit dans la salle des Sciences.

Amine et Grégoire se promenaient. Une kokiri vint et signala à Grégoire qu'il avait de la visite. Lorsque, dans la cour, le duc vit les quatre chevaux et lui qui était de bonne humeur se refrogna. Il demanda à Amina de se rendre dans sa chambre et de ne la quitter sous aucun prétexte.

Mais la gérudo ne se laissait dicté sa conduite et le suivit, malgré lui. Bien sur on lui avait appris qu'écouté au porte n'était pas bien mais…

Grégoire lui tournait le dos, il faisait face à quatre personnages. Tous avaient des cheveux blancs à blond mais n'était pas très vieux, et tous portaient les armes. S'étaient tous ce que la jeune fille pouvait voir à travers le trou de la serrure.

- Nous t'avons passé beaucoup de chose Grégoire, dit celui le plus à droite, Ton château ici, ton comportement, vis à vis de tes serfs, le fait que tu recueil n'importe qui…

- Parlons-en, le coupa le numéro deux, celui qui était juste à coté. Des hyliens, des gorons, des zoras, des kokiris passe encor. Mais il y à quelques mois, une gérudo !

- M'espionneriez-vous ? demanda Grégoire.

- Nous avons gardé un œil sur toi. Lui répondit le numéro trois.

- Comment osez-vous… commença le duc.

- Le Conseil s'inquiet, coupa le quatrième. Je n'ai peut les contenir plus longtemps.

- Et de quoi s'inquiet-il ?

- De ta fidélité, répondit le premier, le plus hargneux semblerais-t-il.

- J'ai juré allégeance à Massientas et à tout le peuple sheikha, tout comme les trois cent hommes d'armes qui sont ici, je ne vois pas en quoi le Conseil peux s'inquiéter.

Dehors, Amina tressaillie en entendant le mot « sheikha ».

- Tu as recueilli une gérudo ! Et tu fornique avec elle !

- C'est un comportement que le Conseil ne peux tolérer !

- S'il est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, je ne fornique pas avec elle ! Et je n'ai pas à me justifier de ma vie devant le Conseil !

Sa voix était calme mais la colère par moment n'avait peut être modéré. Amina en avait trop entendu : elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre.

En chemin, elle croisa la kokiri et Ermaldia.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda l'enfant.

- Est-ce que Grégoire est un sheikha ?

La kokiri et Ermaldia se regardèrent.

- Est-ce que s'en est un ?

La voix d'Amina était menaçante mais la kokiri ne dit rien. La gérudo saisit le col de la petite, la souleva de terre et la colla contre le mur avec une facilité déconcertante. L'inaction de ces derniers mois ne lui avait pas retiré la force herculéenne que possède toutes les gérudos.

- Amina, calme-toi.

La voix était enraillée, rauque, difficile.

- Je te croyais muette.

- Presque, murmura Ermaldia. Grégoire est bien un sheikha.

Amina lâcha la kokiri.

- Ou sont mes sabres, mes affaires ?

- Tu ne va pas partir ? s'inquiéta la petite.

- Je vais me gêner !

Amina se dirigeait vers ça chambre.

- Je te rappel que la haine entre gérudo et sheikha est réciproque mais qu'il est aller au-delà des à priori. Sans ça, tu serais sans doute morte.

Ermaldia parlait sagement, Amina le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas suivre cette voix effrayante, qui n'allait pas avec son sourire de grand-mère bienveillante.

Une foi dans sa chambre, Amina s'effondra sur son lit, en pleur. Elle lui en voulait. Parce qu'il était un sheikha, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de son éducation comme lui l'avait fait pour accepter qu'elle aimait son ennemi. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir trahi son peuple, son allégeance, son sang.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Dehors, la nuit, la neige était tombée quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer Grégoire.

- Amina ? Amina, tu es …

En la voyant allongé, secoué de sanglots incontrôlés, le jeune homme se tût et s'approcha lentement.

- Amina, pourquoi est-ce que tu…

- Dégage !

La voix cassée de la gérudo avait claqué comme une lanière de fouet. Il se pencha pour lui saisir l'épaule et la retourné mais elle se dégagea.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Dégage !

- Au nom des Déesses vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-tu mentit ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Les pleurs d'Amina l'empêchèrent de continuer mais, alors qu'il voulait la regarder dans les yeux, elle le repoussa, la rage lui faisant perdre le contrôle de sa force, et il fut propulsé contre le mur ou il se cogna durement.

- Amina, dit-il faiblement, parle-moi.

- Laisse-moi, sal sheikha !

- A ces mots, le cœur du duc se serrèrent et il quitta la chambre, sans rien dire, blessé au plus profond de son être.

En entendant la porte claquer, Amina murmura, les yeux rivés sur la pierre froide en face d'elle :

- Déesse, qu'ai-je fais ?

La gérudo se leva et quitta sa chambre, à la recherche du duc, dans le but de s'excuser, et le trouva dans la Salle des Sciences.

Il était debout près d'une fenêtre et observait les étoiles, la couche de nuage semblait momentanément vouloir se dissiper. Sur son visage se lisait une tristesse infinie. Il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Amina dans la Salle, qui était plongé dans l'obscurité percée par les seuls rayons de la lune. Il sursauta quand elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Amina, vous êtes là…

La jeune fille tressaillis au vouvoiement. Il reprenait des distances.

- Grégoire, je…

- Amina, écoutez, les gens qui étaient là ce soir son venu pour s'assurer que je reste fidèle au clan auquel j'appartiens, à savoir le clan sheikha. J'aurai du vous le dire plutôt, mais en temps que gérudo, vous auriez sans doute mal réagis. Si vous souhaitez partir, je ferai porter vos armes ainsi que vos affaires demains.

La voix de Grégoire était restée monocorde, distante.

- Grégoire… Pardonnez-moi. Je n'aurai pas du vous insulter. Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je… j'aurai du comprendre plutôt que sheikha ou non, vous rester mon ami et… mon amour.

Le jeune homme la regarda, les yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur.

- Amour… répéta-t-il.

- Si mon clan ne me croyait pas morte, il me tuerait mais qu'importe, je viens de réaliser, l'homme à qui je m'offrirais, ne sera pas mon roi mais toi, mon Prince.

Grégoire ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre à cette déclaration. Il se pencha vers elle et, avec une tendresse nouvelle, déposa ses lèvres sur celle douces de la jeune fille qui frémi sous la caresse.

Elle répondit à son baiser, l'accentuant et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent en une danse lascive.

Il la souleva de terre et la portant or de la Salle des Sciences en passant par une petite porte et la conduisis dans une chambre, sans que leur lèvre ne se sépare.

Avec douceur, il la déposa sur le lit. Enfin, ses lèvres quittes celles d'Amina et glisse lentement dans son cou, goûtant sa peau blanche et sucrée, la faisant gémir. Puis il remonta vers son visage et là, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'échanger un baiser passionner.

Amina fit rouler Grégoire sur le dos et, assise à califourchon sur lui et avec une lenteur qui faisait gémir de frustration le jeune homme elle lui découvra le torse dont elle se délecta en y déposant mille et un baiser.

Reprenant les dessus, Grégoire se redressa et goûta une nouvelle foi la peau du cou de la jeune fille, descendant lentement entre ses seins qu'il avait maintenant découverts.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière, permettant au sheikha d'embrasser son ventre alors que ses mains caressaient sa poitrine ferme.

Le reste des vêtements rejoignirent les autres dans la chambre.

L'un et l'autre gémissaient sous les caresses. Le plaisir augmentait, ils allaient quitter terres. Au septième ciel, au milieu des étoiles, leur plaisir explosa.

Allonger dans le creux de l'épaule de Grégoire, alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, de bien-être, Amina l'entendit murmurer :

- Je t'aime…

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que le soleil était encor jeune, Amina, qui s'était levée tôt, fut prise de nausées, ce qui lui arrivait souvent le matin ces derniers temps, le matin.

Quand elle cessa de vomir, elle alla voir Ermildia et lui expliqua ce qui lui arrivait, en espérant qu'elle aurait un remède.

La vieille femme sourit, les yeux brillant.

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu ne devine pas ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix rauque.

Soudain, repensant à chacun des symptômes, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux.

- Je… Je suis...

Elle se retourna et partit en courant, à la recherche de Grégoire, le trouvant dans la Salle des Sciences et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Que d'empressement !

- Grégoire, murmura-t-elle après un baiser, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- C'est grave ?

Le ton de la jeune fille l'inquiétait.

- Non… Non. Grégoire, je… Je suis enceinte… Grégoire ?

Elle qui craignait sa réaction était terrifier : il ne réagissait plus. Son regard était fixe et Amina avait beau passer sa main devant ses yeux, il ne cillait pas.

- Je… Je te laisse réfléchir alors…

Elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce mais il la retint par le poignet. Elle le regarda : il clignait des yeux comme s'il venait de revenir sur terre.

- Ce… C'est merveilleux, dit-il. Un enfant…

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa.

Oh doux bonheur qui tissait un cocon protecteur à l'écart du monde et de ses conflits…

…Mais cocon si fragile en réalité que le monde vient durement se rappeler à soi.

Neuf moi plus tard, après une grossesse difficile, Amina mit au monde une petite fille.

C'est quand ce bonheur et le plus beau, que l'on est au plus près des cieux, que vient le malheur et que l'on s'écrase lamentablement, violemment sur terre, nous rappelant que nous ne sommes que des humain.

Quelques heures après l'accouchement, un cavalier vint, et s'entretint avec Grégoire durant plusieurs heures.

Les larmes aux yeux, Grégoire vint éveiller sa douce aimée.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Amina avait vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Impa va devenir la chef du clan sheikha, murmura Grégoire.

- Et ?

- Elle doit se choisir un époux.

Amina commençait à comprendre ce qui tourmentai son amour.

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Deux hommes, seul on le rang pour l 'épouser. Moi et… Un fou qui veux lancer l'armer sheikha contre la Forteresse gérudo, pour les réduire à néant…

- Donc ou tu épouse Impa, ou la paix d'Hyrule est réduite en miette…

- Car les sheikha son en alliance avec les Zoras, les Gorons et les Hyliens.

Grégoire prit Amina dans ses bras alors que celle-ci fut secouer de sanglots incontrôlables. Quand elle se calma, elle murmura :

- Ca ne pouvait durer…

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle allait partir pour la Forteresse, Amina alla dans la chambre de sa fille.

Grégoire y était, veillant sur son sommeil.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-il tout bas.

- Prend soin d'elle, prend soin de notre petite Leïla.

- Tu es sur de vouloir repartir.

- Non, mais il faut.

Il échangèrent un ultime baiser et elle partit, presque en courant, comme si elle craignait que les forces ne lui manquent dans les minutes suivantes.

La force, le courage ni aucune autre vertus des sheikha ou des gérudo ne purent empêcher leur larmes de couler

Le moi suivant, Grégoire exécuta son rôle de duc et épousa Impa, évitant ainsi un bain de sang à la belle terre d'Hyrule et Impa, pour l'en remercier, adopta Leïla, qui fut élevé comme une sheikha.

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, deux étoiles discutent :_

_- C'est le début de mon histoire, dit l'une._

_- Genèse de la haine incarnée, dit l'autre, je n'y crois pas._

_- Histoire d'un amour gâché..._

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, deux étoiles regardent la terre et pleur._


	2. la passion d'un roi

**Deuxième partie :  
La passion d'un roi**

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, une étoile dit à une autre :_

_- Le théâtre de mon histoire est en place..._

_- Ton histoire s'est jouée il y a des siècles, elle ne peut avoir lieu une nouvelle fois._

_- Détrompe-toi et observe..._

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, deux étoiles regardent la terre._

_-  
_

L'hiver étendait son blanc manteau sur tout Hyrule. La seule terre épargnée bien sûr, était la terre Gerudo.

-

_"Il y a une grande différence entre ce que l'on pense des Gerudos et ce que l'on sait d'eux._

_Par exemple, les Gerudos ne volent pas par besoin, mais par plaisir. C'est un peuple fier, et bien plus indépendant que le croit Hyrule."_

_Encyclopédie du Savoir_, 1493, Conte de Trivière.

-

***Flash Back***

Le château d'Hyrule où siège le roi Hylien est, sans compter le territoire Gerudo, le centre politique, économique et culturel du monde. C'est pourquoi chaque race et notamment les Sheikahs, qui n'ont pas de terres, y demeurent.

C'est dans ce lieu coupé du monde, où tout n'est que richesses et fêtes que le vieux roi du peuple du désert tenta d'établir une paix fugace entre son peuple et la plaine.

Alors que les anciens parlementaient, le fils du roi Gerudo, dont la jeunesse ne lui permettait pas de supporter les long discours, se retira dans l'un des petits jardins qui étaient proches.

Seulement l'endroit paradisiaque n'était pas inoccupé : une jeune fille était assise dans l'herbe à lire un épais ouvrage qui semblait captivant puisqu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du jeune homme. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui encadraient, par des boucles parfaitement dessinées, un visage aux traits fins.

D'un raclement de gorge, il fit savoir sa présence et elle sursauta avant de se lever précipitamment pour lui faire face.

Il put ainsi observer à loisir ses yeux en amandes couleur saphir, ses lèvres purpurines et sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Sa chevelure ne cachait pas ses oreilles pointues et sur sa robe était cousu l'écusson Sheikah.

Sous ce regard insistant, l'inconnue rougit légèrement, et sourit au prince qui se troubla à son tour.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Etrangement, malgré son appartenance certaine à la noblesse, le jeune homme ne se voyait pas la vouvoyer.

Elle sourit d'avantage, et resta muette.

Le prince fit un pas vers elle mais la jeune fille recula.

Il avança, elle s'en fut.

Il la poursuivit au travers de plusieurs jardins mais elle le fuyait en riant.

Elle était trop belle, trop mystérieuse pour qu'il la laisse s'en aller sans savoir. Dans ce monde inconnu ou personne ne lui répondait, il voulait avoir au moins une réponse.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un jardin plus petit encore que tous les autres, avec des haies sur les bords, et une petite rivière qui coulait au milieu.

Elle s'était assise au bord de l'eau, et regardait son reflet, ignorant totalement le Gerudo.

"On dirait une Nymphe", pensa le Gerudo.

Alors qu'il était à quelques pas d'elle, l'inconnue consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers lui et sourit doucement.

- Quelle persévérance.

Quelle belle voix... Douce, enchanteresse...

Il allait parler mais elle le coupa.

- Tu m'as suivi, tu veux savoir...

Elle se leva.

- En temps que membre de clan ennemi, ni toi ni moi ne devrions parler, continua-t-elle en s'approchant, mais...

Elle se colla à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je m'appelle Leïla.

Elle se retourna et partit en courant, laissant le Prince intrigué et frustré.

***Fin Flash Back***

Une Gerudo lui parla, le tirant de ses pensées.

Avec tout le respect qu'elle devait à son jeune roi, elle lui signala qu'un carrosse, lourdement escorté, s'était engagé dans les gorges et serait à leur niveau dans quelques minutes.

Le roi fit signe à ses chères voleuses de se mettre en position, sur la route, où des rochers bloquaient le passage, mais également sur les hauteurs, au cas où il y aurait combat.

Les gorges. Le roi bénissait les Déesses de les avoir créées. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour prendre au piège les voyageurs imprudents et les convois. Elles n'étaient guère grandes, et s'étendaient à l'Est du Ranch Lon Lon, ranch fortifié donc que l'on ne pouvait attaquer, mais richissime.

Dans ses gorges passaient les convois qui partaient du ranch pour rejoindre le lac, où une ville se dressait depuis une dizaine d'années sur la rive ouest. Sans compté le duché, sur l'île centrale, mais lui était presque indépendant. Les voyageurs passaient également par les gorges car les contourner prendrait trop de temps et rapprocherait trop de la Kokiri, la forêt Maudite, et il était préférable de se faire dépouiller par les Gerudos que se perdre à jamais dans la forêt.

Un bruit de galop se fit entendre, puis le roi, qui était perché sur l'un des rochers bloquant la route, put voir apparaître un carrosse entouré d'une cinquantaine de cavaliers de Sheikahs. Le véhicule lui, qui par ses dorures témoignant de la richesse de ses occupants, portait les emblèmes sheikahs.

Ils stoppèrent à quelques mètres des Gerudos et un silence pesant s'installa. Entre Gerudos et Sheikahs il y avait une haine ancestrale et tenace.

Puis un cavalier s'avança et dit au roi.

- Laissez-nous passer.

Au moins, il l'avait vouvoyé.

- Pour cela, il faut payer.

Fut la réponse du roi.

Le cavalier ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas autorité pour décider.

De la fenêtre du carrosse, une main délicate, gantée de blanc, apparut. Elle brandissait un mouchoir rouge.

Le roi réagit au quart de tour et d'un signe aux Gerudos embusqué en hauteur, une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur les Sheikahs.

Mais les armes se heurtaient à un bouclier magique qui englobait la totalité des cavaliers qui avaient eux-mêmes dégainé leur arc et visaient le peuple du désert.

Le roi, qui faisait lui-même la cible des Sheikahs, s'était réfugié derrière les rochers et se concentra. La personne qui lançait ce sort de protection était dans le carrosse et était très douée.

Une fois l'énergie magique suffisamment accumulée, il la lâcha sur le bouclier qui céda.

Une dizaine de Sheikahs, trop lent pour prendre leur bouclier, tombèrent, morts.

Mais de toute évidence, le ou la magicienne n'avait pas dit son dernier mot car soudain, une tempête de neige se leva, aveuglant les archers.

Le roi, suite à un effort de concentration difficile, la neige n'étant pas son milieu, parvint à la faire mourir mais quand la clarté fut de nouveau là, les Gerudos eurent le malheur de voir que les Sheikahs n'étaient plus à cheval mais près d'eux, très près d'eux.

Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea, sur les hauteurs comme sur la route mais les Sheikahs étaient en infériorité numérique.

Le roi égorgea le dernier d'entre eux avant de s'avancer vers le carrosse.

Il s'approcha du carrosse et s'arrêta.

- Votre escorte se vide de son sang. Veuillez descendre, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire couler le vôtre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la porte s'ouvrit et quatre jeunes femmes, vêtues élégamment mais sobrement et les cheveux voilés, sortirent, suivies par la Princesse des Sheikahs.

Si son manteau de fourrure sombre, fendu de sorte à laisser à ses bras des mouvements libres, cachait sa robe, la capuche, immense, ne masquait en rien ses cheveux roux bouclés.

Le roi détailla son visage de porcelaine, et sourit avant de lancer un poignard dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Cela a dû être dur, dit-il, se tournant vers les quatre filles qui le regardaient inquiètes, de trouver une suivante si ressemblante. Surtout pour les cheveux.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de l'une d'elles, et lui arracha son voile.

- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous, Princesse ? Vous devriez savoir que je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

La princesse en question recula tout de même de quelques pas et se prépara à refaire de la magie, maintenant qu'elle avait été découverte.

- Comment il a su ? murmura l'une des suivantes.

- Silence, dirent à l'unisson le roi Gerudo et la Princesse.

Le roi sourit.

- Quelle joie de vous revoir, Leïla.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

Le Gerudo sourit et fit signe à ses voleuses de se saisir des richesses.

- Et amenez donc des chevaux. Vous savez monter à cheval, n'est-ce pas ?

- Saisissez-vous de l'or si vous voulez, mais laissez-nous.

- Laisser la Princesse Sheikah ? Alors que papa payerait une fortune pour la revoir ? Ce serait de la folie !

Toutes les voleuses explosèrent de rire face à l'ironie du roi, alors que Leïla rougissait légèrement.

- Vous risquez la guerre !

- Je ne risque pas grand-chose alors ! répondit-il en montant sur son étalon noir.

C'était vrai. Si autrefois les Sheikahs étaient liés à tous les peuples d'Hyrule, ils avaient désormais perdu toutes leurs alliances, hormis celle avec le peuple Hylien.

La Princesse et ses suivantes n'eurent d'autres choix que de monter sur les chevaux qu'on leur amenait.

Cependant, on ne leur laissa pas les rênes, donc aucune chance de s'échapper.

C'était le Roi lui-même qui tenait le cheval de Leïla mais il ne se préoccupait guère de la Princesse.

La jeune fille dut admettre que, même si elle détestait les Gerudos, elle enviait leur organisation, et lorsqu'elle vit la Forteresse, elle fut impressionnée par son ampleur et le nombre de guerrières qu'elle contenait.

"Cet avant-poste suffirait à raser le Bourg", pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle se demanda comment faisaient les guerrières pour se ravitailler, car la princesse n'avait vu aucun champ et ce qu'elles volaient était principalement de l'or.

Dans le désert, ils longèrent le rempart de la Forteresse pendant une dizaine de minutes, ce qui, pour la princesse était un comportement incompréhensible.

Ils atteignirent un pont de bois où ils passèrent deux par deux au pas.

Leïla ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux sur le sable, sous le pont.

Il tournait, tourbillonnait, dansait, l'appelait. Elle se sentait appelée par lui et serait tombée si le roi ne l'avait pas retenue (ils allaient côte à côte).

Arrivé à l'autre bout du pont, il lui colla une claque, car elle souhaitait réellement rejoindre ce sable si attirant.

- Hé ! Mais ça va pas !

- Ne regardez JAMAIS la Rivière de Sable ! s'énerva-t-il en lui saisissant les bras pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ou vous rejoindrez tous les maudits de ce désert !

Comme s'il y avait eu un déclic dans son esprit, elle comprit qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie et baissa les yeux.

Ils remontèrent en selle et prirent le galop au milieu des dunes, alors qu'une tempête se levait.

La tempête s'était calmée, les feux du couchant se retiraient au loin dans une douce langueur, lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur but.

- C'est magnifique, ne put retenir Leïla.

Une oasis aussi grande que le lac Hylia, entouré de maisons aux couleurs du désert faites de toits ronds ou carrés, derrière elle le palais d'or et de lumière rougis par les derniers feux du soleil, Ahadjin, la Cité du Désert se dressait fièrement au milieu de son océan de verdure.

Au palais, le roi s'éclipsa, et, sans sa protection, Leïla eut peur qu'on la traite comme une paria.

Mais il n'en fut rien et elle fut conduite dans une chambre luxueuse, aux doux accents orientaux.

Allant sur le balcon, elle observa les champs s'étendre au loin.

- Comment font-elles, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Elle sursauta. Le roi était entré en toute discrétion et s'était placé à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, c'est pourquoi elle avait parlé à haute voix.

- Pardon si je vous ai fait peur, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Mais... pas du tout.

Cette réplique fit sourire le roi.

- Je me nomme Azrame.

Leïla ne dit rien et continua de regarder l'horizon jusqu'à ce que le ciel nocturne ait étendu sa parure, puis, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa colère, elle demanda :

- Comment faites-vous ? Pour l'eau... aussi loin.

- Nous irriguons nos champs. Je vous montrerai, demain.

- Vous n'allez pas écrire à mon père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- ... Non.

- Azrame, je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce jour, il y a de cela dix ans ? Vous n'aviez rien dit que je vous aimais déjà.

- Azrame, j'avais seize ans ! J'étais jeune ! Je dois me marier dans quelques jours, je vous en prie....

- Leïla... un si beau prénom... pour une si belle personne...

Il lui caressa la joue mais elle recula.

- Voilà dix ans que je pense à vous... Et vous reculez?

Il s'approcha encore, mais elle recula dans la chambre.

- Leïla. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? Je vous aime !

- Si vous m'aimiez vraiment, vous ne m'auriez pas amenée ici, et vous ne me demanderiez pas cela !

Il s'avança vers elle, le regard luisant de toutes ses pensées, tous ses fantasmes, tous ses désirs, posés sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour, si ce n'est cela ?

On le lui apprit ainsi, les femmes devaient se soumettre, il était le roi. Quant à l'amour, il ne venait pas du coeur...

Leïla se savait coincée, aussi demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche :

- Si je vous donne ce que vous voulez ce soir, nous laisseriez-vous partir, mon escorte et moi-même ?

Azrame cessa tout mouvement et réfléchit à la proposition que venait de lui faire la princesse, avant de dire :

- D'accord.

- Vous promettez ?

- Serment du Sable.

Elle baissa les paupières et alla s'allonger sur le lit.

Le lendemain, ses trois suivantes attendaient dans la cour du palais.

Le roi avait mis à disposition des chevaux et une escorte de Gerudos pour les guider dans le désert.

En sortant du palais, Leïla se heurta à une vielle dame, dont le visage ridé laissait croire à une beauté ancienne.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne purent se décrocher pendant plusieurs minutes, et il sembla à la princesse que la vieille dame souffla son nom.

- Majesté, appela une de ses suivantes. Il faut partir.

"Partir ? Oui... il le faut."

Elle grimpa en selle et talonna, quittant la belle Ahadjin au galop, sous le regard triste d'Azrame, qui, du haut de son palais, la regarda fuir.

Arrivéa dans les gorges, les Gerudos firent demi-tour, et laissèrent les quatre femmes seulwa.

- Où allons-nous, Majesté ?

- Au Duché de Vélizé.

- Monsieur votre père vous attend au Bourg...

- J'ai dit : au Duché de Vélizé.

- Bien Madame.

Elles prirent donc la route du Duché et atteignirent la Ville de la Rive, Hili, à la nuit tombée.

Les gardes, reconnaissant la princesse, lui accordèrent tous les honneurs dus à son rang.

- La traversée de nuit ne se fait pas, majesté, mais dès demain, un bateau sera affrété.

- Que vous est-il arrivé, Majesté ?

- Des Gerudos, dans les gorges. Elles nous ont tout pris.

- Rha, ces maudites voleuses ! Si seulement Sa Majesté le roi se décidait à entrer en guerre, je suis persuadé que nous les rayerions de la carte.

- ... Hum... où puis-je dormir ?

Le lendemain, comme convenu, elle put traverser le lac et atteindre le château.

La vieille Ermaldia (que Leïla avait toujours vue vieille) et Cetia, la Kokiri qui ne la quittait jamais, furent si surprises de la voir qu'elles en oublièrent les honneurs qu'elles lui devaient.

- Que fais-tu là, Leïla ? Ne devrais-tu pas être au Bourg, pour tes épousailles ?

- Allons dans la Salle des Sciences, j'ai à vous parler.

Une fois là-bas, Leïla raconta tout à ces deux nounous. Elle avait une confiance absolue en elles.

- Tu a fait ça ? s'écria Cetia (elle seule parlait).

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il m'aurait forcé sinon ! Et je voulais partir !

- Mais consentir à te donner...

- Je ne voulais pas ! Mais il voulait et... c'est dur à expliquer. Il a été doux, et je n'ai pas eu mal. Si je n'avais pas... Il m'aurait forcé et... de toute manière c'est fait !

- Leïla, tu as conscience que la virginité est une clause d'union ? Le sort qui doit t'unir toi et ton futur ne peut plus se faire.

- Justement ! Je ne peux plus me marier ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

- Bon... réfléchissons.... Je sais. Il y a un couvent ici, dédié à la Déesse Nayrue. Envoie un message disant que tu souhaites prendre le voile. Nul ne pourra te contester.

- Mais...

- Fais-le ! Je vais voir la mère supérieure, je la connais bien, elle est gentille.

- D'accord.

D'une main tremblante, Leïla alla chercher de quoi rédiger son parchemin et écrivit la lettre qu'elle scella de cire bleu.

Deux semaines plus tard, la cérémonie eut lieu et elle entrait au couvent, alors que son père parcourait la plaine, cavalier solitaire, poussant son cheval à brûler toute son énergie.

Au couvent, il demanda à voir sa fille, et on le fit attendre dans une chapelle aux bas reliefs représentant la genèse d'Hyrule.

Une soeur se présenta à lui. Même vêtue d'une robe bleu sombre, et les cheveux recouverts d'un voile blanc, il reconnut sa fille.

- Mon enfant, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

A sa grande surprise, elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

- Raconte-moi.

Et, pas plus haut qu'un murmure, elle lui dit tout, rassurée par l'odeur de cheval qu'il portait encore, et l'étreinte douce qui la retenait.

- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, dit le chef Sheikah à la fin de son histoire. Tout va bien aller.

- Père... il y a pire... C'est trop tôt pour en être sûr, mais je le sens. Je sens sa magie.

- De quoi ?

- Père... Je crois que je suis enceinte.

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, une étoile dit à une autre :_

_- L'échiquier en place, les pièces avancent._

_- Je ne vois nul échiquier, juste la bêtise._

_- Regarde mieux, répond le petit astre._

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, deux étoiles observent notre terre._


	3. la haine d'un enfant

**Troisième partie :**

**La Haine d'un enfant**

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, une étoile soupire :_

_- La partie commence._

_- Il n'y a rien. Rien que l'ignorance._

_- Regarde bien._

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, deux étoiles se penchent et observent :_

Azrame chevauchait en plein désert depuis plusieurs lunes déjà, toujours vers l'ouest, sans pour autant trouver signe de vie. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Il était pourtant proche des Colosses, et devrait donc être attaqué par ces protecteurs, mais il n'en était rien.

Le désert restait... désert.

Une ombre à l'horizon, au sommet d'une dune, miroita un instant. Il freina sa monture et sortit d'une sacoche accrochée à la selle une longue vue.

Une tente. Minuscule vue d'ici.

Il rangea son instrument et talonna, se fichant de la fatigue de son cheval, du sable brûlant dans lequel ce dernier s'enfonçait, il se savait enfin proche de son but.

Arrivé, il stoppa sa monture, qui hurla sous le traitement et descendit afin d'entrer dans la tente, qui était réellement minuscule. Cependant, devant le pan de tissu rabattu, il eut une hésitation.

C'était idiot, il était encore jeune - vingt-huit ans seulement -, en pleine santé, et son fils n'était pas encore né. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Aucune.

- Entre, mon enfant, entre.

Il sursauta, preuve de son état de nerf, se fustigea mentalement, puis passa le pan de tissu.

L'intérieur de la tente était plus vaste que l'extérieur laissait croire : de multiples coussins cachaient un lourd tapis rouge au motif arqué. Aux quatre coins de l'unique pièce, des bâtons d'encens répandaient un entêtant parfum.

- Assieds-toi.

La voix, féminine, provenait de là, quelque part entre les coussins, mais il y en avait trop pour voir quoi que ce soit. Un mouvement permit enfin au Roi des Gerudos de discerner la présence d'une toute petite femme perdue dans des dizaines de voiles aux mêmes couleurs que les teintures.

Il prit place face à elle, entre deux coussins, alors qu'elle se redressait.

- Les astres t'envoient, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit rien et elle ne se formalisa pas de son silence. Elle tira de l'antre de ses châles une poignée d'osselets qu'elle exhiba comme des joyaux.

- Tu veux savoir ?

Là aussi, il ne dit rien. Elle eut un sourire édenté - quel âge avait-elle ? - et jeta les osselets sur une parcelle du tapis qui n'était pas étouffée par un oreiller.

- Ho, fit-elle, en pointant un osselet orange, taillé d'un serpent. Tu es père...

- Je sais.

Ces premiers mots étaient pour la contredire, en voilà une entrée en matière.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, comme amusée, et rétorqua :

Je parle de ton fils.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris :

- Mon... mon... fils ?!

Impossible ! Il n'avait que vingt-huit ans ! Et devait régner cent ans ! Son fils ne pouvait pas être déjà né ! Cela signifierait que...

Elle pointa un autre osselet, blanc, taillé d'un aigle :

- Tu vas bientôt mourir.

Et elle partit d'un rire de gorge qui n'eut aucun effet sur Azrame, tant il était choqué. Après plusieurs minutes d'hilarité, pour elle, il réagit enfin et demanda, froidement, qui avait eu l'audace de lui cacher son héritier :

- Maligne, répondit la sorcière en pointant l'osselet vert gravé d'un singe.

- Qui ?

Il dégaina un poignard qu'il pointa vers sa gorge mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle, hormis de la faire rire davantage. Elle finit cependant par montrer un dernier osselet :

- Princesse.

Sur l'objet magique, couleur noir, était taillée la silhouette d'un cerf.

ooOoo

La nuit tombait sur le lac Hylia, tout était calme. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les lumières de la ville de la rive s'allumer petit à petit, on entendait encore, çà et là, un oiseau chanter une dernière fois.

L'air était doux.

Cependant, Leïla était inquiète. Aussi charmant que puisse être ce coucher de soleil, son fils avait disparu depuis le début d'après-midi et elle avait déjà parcouru tout le domaine sans le retrouver.

Elle croisa Cetia, qui allait seule depuis la mort de son amie Ermaldia, et lui demanda si elle ne l'avait pas vu. D'un signe de tête, la Kokiri lui répondit que non.

- C'est pas vrai...

Elle quitta la cour pour rejoindre la plage, qu'elle parcourut rapidement. Hélas, l'île du Milieu était vaste, et nombreuses étaient les cachettes, surtout pour un enfant de huit ans.

Le bruit d'un galop sur le sable la stoppa. Elle se retourna pour voir arriver un soldat de son père.

- Madame !

Le soldat s'arrêta brusquement devant elle et descendit de sa monture :

- Madame ! Vous devez rejoindre le fort ! Immédiatement !

- Mais, mon fils...

- Immédiatement !

Jamais les soldats ne s'autorisaient à lui parler ainsi, même après le déshonneur qui l'avait poussée à renoncer au mariage puis même au voile. Ils avaient tous bien trop de respect pour le Roi, son père, pour oser faire une chose pareille. Ce fut ce qui l'inquiéta :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une attaque, Madame.

- Une attaque, répéta-t-elle.

- Gerudo, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant les reines de son cheval.

- Mais, mon fils...

- MADAME !

Leïla sursauta et grimpa sur la monture. Elle ne prit cependant pas la direction du château, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé son fils, mais cravacha vers les rizicultures, tout à l'opposé.

MADAME !

ooOoo

Azrame observa le duché fourmiller d'activités alors qu'il se préparait à recevoir leurs assauts. Bien. Ils avaient pu approcher suffisamment sans se faire remarquer pour user de la magie et des catapultes.

Il tourna la tête vers la flotte Gerudo. Une merveille légendaire. Personne, ou presque, n'y avait survécu. Quasiment tous ses navires portaient une catapulte capable de lancer des projectiles à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Il sourit et fit signe à une Gerudo, son général, de donner l'ordre alors qu'il préparait sa magie. Autour de lui, plusieurs cordes se tendirent puis d'immenses rochers s'élancèrent dans le ciel presque sombre du crépuscule.

Aussitôt, il murmura une incantation et les projectiles prirent feu. Dans un bruit sourd, ils heurtèrent la forteresse et l'île, et des dizaines de cris se firent entendre.

- Parfait. Encore.

Il y eut une nouvelle salve, qu'il enflamma aussi, puis il ordonna aux vaisseaux plus petits, plus récents, qui n'avaient pas de catapulte embarquée, de s'approcher sous le couvert des tirs.

Mais alors que les premiers coups de rame étaient donnés, une tempête de neige se leva, remuant l'eau dangereusement.

- Majesté ! s'écria son général, en s'agrippant à une corde pour ne pas passer par dessus bord.

- Je connais cette magie.

Azrame se focalisa sur la tempête afin de la dissiper, ce qui fut chose faite assez rapidement. Il constata qu'il n'avait perdu que deux navires, et une seule catapulte. Le roi n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus, l'ennemi avait profité de la tempête pour préparer la riposte, et de multiples projectiles, semblables aux leurs, étaient lancés sur eux.

ooOoo

Leïla tira sur ses rênes, forçant son cheval à se cabrer pour faire face au lac, lorsque sa barrière de neige fut anéantie. Elle savait très bien qui avait fait une telle chose. Elle savait très bien qu'une telle attaque ne pouvait être voulue que par lui, et qu'il ne pouvait être que présent. Elle le savait.

Mais une partie d'elle avait souhaité très fort que ce ne soit qu'une rébellion du peuple Gerudo, qu'il ne soit pas là, qu'elle ne le voie pas.

Quand son regard se posa sur un bateau en flamme, sombrant dans les eaux sombres du lac, elle se demanda s'il était à bord. Si elle voulait qu'il soit à bord.

- Je dois trouver mon fils.

Ayant autre chose à faire que se poser des questions sans réponse, elle talonna afin de reprendre sa course.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle atteignit la pointe de l'île où une petite maisonnette tombait en ruines. Elle eut à peine le temps de sauter de cheval que son fils lui sautait dans les bras.

- Maman !

- Tu es là ! Tu vas bien ! Tu vas bien ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, rassurée.

- Maman ! Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Je t'ai cherché toute l'après-midi !

- Maman, c'est quoi ces bruits ?

Leïla se figea.

Et si c'était pour lui tout ça ? Après tout, Azrame était un homme intelligent, doux et gentil, qui ne prendrait sans doute pas le risque d'une guerre ouverte avec les Sheikahs sans une raison valable. Or, la légende Gerudo disait...

- Vous !

Leïla leva une barrière magique autour de son fils et d'elle tout en se retournant pour faire face à trois Gerudos, brandissant torches et cimeterres. Elle ne les avait pas entendues arriver. La bataille à la forteresse avait dû être vraiment courte pour qu'elles soient déjà là.

- Veuillez nous suivre, par ordre de Sa Majesté.

- Je me fiche bien de ses ordres !

Les Gerudos grognèrent tout en pointant leurs lames plus en avant. Leïla savait que sa protection ne ferait pas long feu : elle avait utilisé beaucoup de magie pour la tempête...

En sentant son fils se cramponner à elle, la Princesse sut aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle inspira et récita une incantation des plus risquées : aussitôt, une lumière dorée les entoura, son enfant et elle, alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

HEY !!! s'écriaient trop tard les Gerudos.

ooOoo

Le Bourg d'Hyrule était immense, et surtout bien protégé. C'était la première chose que Leïla avait vérifiée lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Temple de la Lumière. Malgré l'épuisement de la téléportation, elle avait accouru jusqu'au palais, où elle avait demandé une audience exceptionnelle. Son fils, tout aussi fatigué, avait suivi de mauvaise grâce.

Devant le Roi, devant la cour entière, dont son père faisait partie, elle avait conté l'attaque, assurant que le Bourg serait la prochaine cible. Personne ne l'avait crue. Pas même le Duc de Vélizé. Dépitée, elle avait confié son fils à une servante avant d'aller inspecter les défenses de la ville.

Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, ce n'était pas son domaine, mais elle avait su voir que la muraille était épaisse, les douves profondes et l'armée nombreuse.

Rassurée pour un temps, elle était allée se coucher.

ooOoo

Fuir.

Elle avait réussi à fuir. Malgré l'attaque éclair, malgré la surpuissance de son armée, elle était parvenue à lui glisser entre les doigts.

Elle... et ce fils dont il ignorait tout. Du prénom jusqu'à l'existence, pas plus tard que quatre lunes auparavant.

Faisant tourner entre ses doigts l'osselet noir à l'effigie du cerf, Azrame réfléchit à son prochain plan d'action, le regard rivé sur la carte.

Il pouvait remonter le fleuve. Le port, caché sous le pont, était accessible par un chemin dont l'entrée se trouvait dans la Forteresse... remonter les catapultes épuiserait ses guerrières, mais ce serait peut-être plus rapide que l'autre option.

A savoir, s'emparer de la ville de la rive puis traverser la plaine, éviter le Ranch, qui était une véritable forteresse, et attaquer le bourg.

Il se recula dans son siège, pensif.

Remonter le fleuve lui ferait gagner du temps, mais était-ce vraiment judicieux ? L'ennemi s'attendait-il à une attaque de sa part ? Si oui, il devait agir vite...

Azrame soupira. C'était sa première guerre. Au début de son règne, il avait souhaité guerroyer, pour entrer dans l'Histoire ; là, devant sa carte, il doutait sérieusement du bien fondé de tous ses actes.

Son regard se posa sur l'osselet, qui roulait toujours dans ses doigts.

Voulait-il retrouver son fils ?

Bien sûr.

Bien sûr...

ooOoo

Leïla entra dans l'immense salle du trône, située tout au sommet du palais, la tête haute. Elle n'était pas intimidée par la présence de tous ces nobles, qui la regardaient de haut, même quand son regard croisa les yeux de celui qui aurait dû être son époux.

De nombreuses histoires couraient sur elle. Toutes avaient eu raison de sa réputation, même si elle s'était réfugiée dans le domaine reculé de son père. Si elle avait perdu grâce aux yeux des Hyliens, elle était tout de même princesse des Sheikahs et aujourd'hui encore, assumait pleinement son rôle.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des marches menant au trône. Dans la foule, elle avait vu son Père, mais pas sa Belle-mère la Reine, que cela pouvait-il présager ?

Le Roi d'Hyrule, qui faisait tourner une épée plantée devant lui nerveusement, ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser des questions :

- Tu dis que le Bourg sera la prochaine cible.

- Oui.

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Elle avait osé, aucune formule de politesse, aucun enrobage sucré autour de sa réponse...

- Je te trouve bien au courant des actions des Gerudos.

Il se tut et elle ne répondit rien. Mais le Roi semblait trop nerveux pour s'en formaliser. Il se leva et poursuivit :

- Un messager de la ville de la rive nous est parvenu. Les Gerudos sont en chemin.

Du haut des marches, le roi faisait des allers-retours sous le regard inquiet de sa jeune épouse, celle dont on disait qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais aucun héritier mâle.

- Je voudrais comprendre, fit le Roi, subitement, en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face, ce qui pousse les Gerudos à rompre un traité de Paix qui a été aussi laborieux à mettre en oeuvre.

Leïla déglutit, tout comme, elle le devinait, son père.

- Le Roi Gerudo cherche à récupérer une chose qu'il pense être en droit d'avoir, répondit la Princesse, énigmatique.

D'autres murmures retentirent, que le Roi fit taire d'un regard. L'Hylien descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la jeune femme et lui demanda, dans un souffle, quelle était cette chose.

- ... Son fils.

Des "oh" et des "ah" choqués parcoururent la salle alors que le Duc de Vélizé s'approchait de sa fille, conscient que les choses pouvaient mal tourner à tout moment.

Le Roi rejoignit son trône alors qu'un autre duc Hylien s'approchait lui aussi.

- Ainsi, dit le Souverain d'une voix forte, imposant le silence, les rumeurs sur ton compte sont justes.

- Majesté, apostropha le duc Hylien.

- Rauru, répondit le Roi avec clémence en se rasseyant.

- Vous avez vu avec quelle vitesse les Gerudos ont anéanti l'île du milieu, et la ville de la rive... S'ils nous assiègent, tiendrons-nous ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? grogna le Monarque, mécontent de voir son armée critiquée.

- Je dis : livrons l'enfant et évitons le conflit ouvert ! Ce n'est qu'un Gerudo ! Fils d'une Gerudo !

- JE SUIS UNE SHEIKAH !!! s'emporta Leïla. Princesse, qui plus est ! Par ce fait, j'interdis à qui que ce soit de toucher à mon fils !

- Un bâtard illégitime ! rétorqua Rauru, tout comme toi !

- Ma fille est fille de Roi ! Retire tes mots ou je t'égorge ! s'énerva Grégoire et dégainant sa lame.

Les gardes réagirent au quart de tour en pointant leur lance sur le duc, qui n'en eut cure. La situation allait dégénérer, sans que cela n'inquiète le Roi d'Hyrule, lorsque la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Aussitôt, une ombre immense traversa la foule et sépara les combattants.

- Majesté, salua Impa en s'inclinant devant le Monarque. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hum... Rauru propose de livrer le bâtard de ta fille adoptive, mais Grégoire n'est pas d'accord, expliqua le jeune Souverain, en plantant à nouveau son épée dans le sol devant lui.

- Bâtard ? répéta Impa.

- Hum... oui, comme elle, a-t-il dit.

La Reine des Sheikahs se tourna vers le duc, les sourcils froncés par la colère :

- Qu'importe qui sont leurs parents, ces enfants sont à mon peuple. Ils sont miens et par leur rang, je réclame la protection de cette ville et de cette armée.

Rauru grogna alors que le Roi se levait encore :

- As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Mes soldats se tiennent au Ranch. Lorsque les Gerudos passeront ses abords, ils attaqueront.

- Bien. Alors, accordé.

Beaucoup n'étaient pas d'accord avec le Roi, mais aucun ne le dit à haute et intelligible voix, si bien que Leïla et son fils purent bénéficier de la protection de l'armée hylienne.

Tant qu'elle tiendrait.

ooOoo

Enfin, le Bourg d'Hyrule se dressait devant eux, en ombre chinoise dans le soleil couchant, plus grand et majestueux que jamais.

Il le raserait.

Azrame baissa les yeux sur son armée : plusieurs milliers de Gerudos prêtes à donner leur vie sur son ordre, des armes d'assaut de tous types, des réserves pour tenir des années... Le Désert s'était vidé.

Cependant, aussi impressionnante que puisse être son armée, il avait subi des pertes considérables. A cause de ces maudits Sheikahs, lorsqu'ils avaient longé le Ranch, il avait perdu une tour d'assaut, trois catapultes, et deux trébuchets (catapulte à contre-poids). Et pire ! Il avait perdu plusieurs de ses soldats dans cette attaque !

Au moins se consolait-il en pensant que chacune des Gerudos décédée avait emmené avec elle cinq chiens Sheikahs, et que lui-même avait eu le plaisir de planter son cimeterre dans le ventre de leur reine.

- Majesté ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'appel d'une Gerudo, son nouveau Général, l'autre étant morte.

- Devons-nous lancer une attaque ?

- Non. Entourez la ville. Bloquez chacune des issues et reposez-vous.

Il ne savait pas quand la vraie bataille aurait lieu, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas pour maintenant, son armée était fatiguée, et eux, en face, ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils arrivent si vite -qu'ils battent les Sheikahs si vite.

Non, il n'y aura pas de combat ce soir. Demain, peut-être.

Peut-être...

ooOoo

Leïla avait rejoint les remparts, sur l'ordre du Roi. On la savait magicienne, son aide pouvait être précieuse, même si nombreux étaient ceux qui désapprouvaient les agissements du Souverain.

Devant la ville, à ses pieds même, le camp Gerudo s'étendait presque à perte de vue. Immense, bruyant, heureux même, comme si les guerrières étaient ici pour une foire ou une fête. Rien, ni les tirs de sommations pour les faire plier, ni les demandes amicales ne semblaient les affecter.

Soupirant, Leïla scruta l'horizon, en direction du Ranch, et ne vit rien. Voilà plus de deux semaines que sa belle-mère était partie mener ses troupes à la rencontre de l'ennemi. L'ennemi avait paru peu de temps après mais aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Leïla était inquiète. Elle savait qu'à la guerre, il n'y avait pas de pitié, et qu'Impa était sans doute morte, mais elle refusait de le croire. Après tout, cette femme était la seule mère qu'elle eût jamais connue...

Un mouvement du côté des Gerudos attira son attention : il quittait sa tente. Acclamé par ses sujets, Azrame approchait des remparts, juste là où elle se tenait.

Leïla déglutit et voulut reculer mais un soldat Hylien se tenait dans son dos et la bloquait. Elle le maudit avant de reporter son attention sur le Roi Gerudo :

- Leïla ! cria-t-il, en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres des douves.

S'il n'était pas protégé par une dizaine d'archères, et si sa mort n'avait pas provoqué un assaut aussi vif que mortel, sans doute serait-il passé de vie à trépas sur-le-champ.

- Leïla ! appela-t-il encore.

Un coup de coude du soldat dans ses côtes la fit réagir. Elle se racla la gorge et lui signala que c'était au Roi qu'il devait s'adresser :

- Le Roi, répondit-il, n'a pas ce que je veux.

- Je t'ai déjà donné ce que tu voulais.

Il eut un rire puis s'agenouilla de sorte à pouvoir frôler l'eau étrangement claire des douves :

- Il y a beaucoup de fontaines dans ta ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Le Désert me manque, poursuivit-il, je m'ennuie de lui.

- Et bien, pars le retrouver !

Leïla ne put le voir, du fait qu'il avait la tête baissée, mais il eut un sourire et répondit, si bas qu'elle eut du mal à entendre :

- Et si c'était l'inverse ?

La seconde suivante, une bulle de magie, sa magie à lui, englobait tout le bourg : l'eau se mit à bouillir, à noircir, puis, dans un sifflement strident, se changea en sable fin. Dans chaque fontaine, chaque puits, chaque ruisseau, chaque flaque, du sable remplaçait le si précieux liquide.

Choquée, Leïla n'eut même pas l'idée d'user de sa propre magie pour essayer de renverser le sort.

Rends-moi mon fils.

ooOoo

Après seulement deux jours sans eau, une émeute avait éclaté. Sans la garde, aux portes du palais, c'en était fini de la noblesse et de la monarchie.

Mais il fallait admettre les choses telles qu'elles étaient : le peuple, non, le Bourg entier avait soif. Personne ne pouvait survivre sans eau, et les réserves d'alcool, qui n'avaient subi aucun dommage, faiblissaient à grands pas.

Mais l'alcool ne désaltérait pas, et troublait la raison. Il fallait trouver une solution.

Hélas, la magie que le Roi Gerudo avait employée était sans faille : le sort, inconnu de tous, ne semblait connaître aucun contre-sort suffisamment puissant pour l'annuler.

Leïla était installée dans un jardin du palais, seule, le regard fixé sur une coupe de vin. Elle y avait droit parce qu'elle était noble, fille de Roi, Sheikah et magicienne, mais la méritait-elle ?

La jeune fille se sentait coupable d'avoir conduit les Hyliens, jusque-là innocents, à tant de souffrance. Peut-être devrait-elle quitter le Bourg, se rendre auprès d'Azrame et le convaincre d'épargner toutes les vies de cette ville. Il n'était pas mauvais, sans doute l'écouterait-il...

Un bruit, sur sa gauche, la fit sursauter.

Quatre hommes et deux femmes, des servants du palais, venaient d'entrer dans le jardin. Ils approchaient d'elle sans articuler le moindre mot. Peut-être avaient-ils la gorge sèche ? La boisson était rationnée, alors...

- Laissez-moi, ordonna-t-elle, difficilement.

Ils n'obéirent pas, au contraire, l'encerclèrent. Ils sourirent en s'échangeant un regard.

Leïla était noble, fille de roi, Sheikah et surtout, magicienne. Elle pouvait se défendre. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, parce que c'était de sa faute, et que la colère de ses gens était justifiée.

- Parfaitement justifiée.

ooOoo

- Maman ?

Le petit garçon, plus si petit que ça du haut de ses huit ans, entra dans le jardin en continuant d'appeler sa mère. Son grand-père lui avait demandé de la chercher, pour qu'il lui montre les incantations d'un sort qui pourrait peut-être faire revenir l'eau.

Une bonne chose parce que l'eau de vie brûlait la gorge et il avait mal à la tête depuis qu'il devait en boire.

- Ma...

Il se figea.

Elle était là, baignant dans son sang, le visage étrangement serein, comme si, malgré les multiples blessures, causées par d'atroces coups d'une violence inouïe, elle dormait.

- Maman...

- Toi aussi on va te faire la peau !

L'enfant sursauta. Son regard se posa sur une femme aux allures de sorcière : les cheveux défaits, la robe couverte de sang - celui de sa mère -, ses mains crochues tendues vers lui.

Il recula, alors qu'elle et cinq autres personnes avançaient, se tordant de rire :

- Tu ne vas rien sentir.

- C'est pour le bien de tous.

- L'eau va revenir.

- Approche...

Sans un regard, ni pour ses monstres, ni pour sa mère, il se retourna et quitta le jardin au pas de course, rejoignant le salon où son grand-père attendait. Il se jeta dans ses bras, complètement paniqué.

Le vieil homme, peu habitué à tant d'affection de la part du petit garçon, lui demanda, surpris et inquiet, la raison de son comportement. Entre deux hoquets, l'enfant la lui expliqua.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il, en le berçant, alors qu'il était lui-même troublé.

Sa fille, sa chère fille... Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer d'avantage : une vitre se brisa alors qu'une pierre l'effleurait. A cet instant, il entendit les cris, les insultes, scandées à l'extérieur. Une nouvelle émeute venait d'éclater.

Alors Grégoire comprit : ils étaient perdus, c'était une voie sans issue. Si jamais il venait à rester ici, l'eau ne reparaîtrait jamais alors ou ils mourraient de soif, ou ils seraient assassinés. Il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon qui pleurait contre son torse. Leïla lui en voudrait-elle ou avait-elle su à l'instant où elle avait accepté son destin ?

Il détacha lentement l'enfant de lui et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Ecoute-moi. Tu vas me suivre et surtout tu ne vas rien dire, d'accord ?

Intimidé, le petit acquiesça.

- Bien.

Le duc se leva et quitta le salon, suivi par le fils du Roi Gerudo.

ooOoo

Sur ordre du Duc de Vélizé et Roi des Sheikah, la porte Nord fut ouverte et le pont abaissé. Le Bourg se fit soudain silencieux, tout comme le camp Gerudo. Tous savaient que la fin était proche.

- Grand-père ?

Sur le seuil du pont, le petit garçon regarda Grégoire, surpris, réclamant silencieusement une explication. Explication que l'homme semblait hésiter à donner.

- Tu es Gerudo, finit-il par souffler. Tu dois aller parmi les tiens.

- Mais...

- Pars. PARS !!!

A la surprise du garçonnet, toute la rue, puis tout le Bourg, reprit le cri, qu'ils se mirent à scander. Effrayé, il tituba puis courut hors de la ville où d'autres cris, de joie cette fois, l'accueillirent.

On le salua, l'embrassa, le tira jusqu'à une tente dans laquelle on le poussa. Il faisait plutôt sombre, la décoration était simple mais luxueuse. Intimidé, il attendit que le grand homme en face de lui, assis à un bureau, parle. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Ta mère est vraiment têtue.

Ce fut ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. De colère, il ordonna :

- NE PARLEZ PAS D'ELLE !!!

L'homme rigola :

- Je crois que je vais m'amuser.

Je vous déteste ! répondit plus pour lui-même l'enfant alors que l'homme quittait son siège puis la tente pour donner les ordres de départ.

ooOoo

Azrame chevauchait vers la Forteresse, où son fils recevrait l'apprentissage qu'il avait jusque là manqué. En quatre ans, il avait beaucoup progressé, lui avait-on dit, voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de lui apprendre lui-même un sortilège particulier qui offrait à coup sûr la victoire lors d'une bataille.

Le Roi eut un sourire triste : la seule fois où il avait utilisé ce sort, cela avait coûté la vie à la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la Forteresse, on lui proposa de se reposer, à manger et de la compagnie. Mais pas de voir son fils. Qu'importe, il venait de traverser le Désert, il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver contre son gamin.

Car ce n'était pas pour rien si ce n'était pas lui qui enseignait à son héritier, comme le voulait la tradition. Il avait bien essayé mais lui et ce demi-Sheikah - ce bâtard avait-il envie de dire -, n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Il y avait toujours une parole, de l'un ou de l'autre, qui faisait éclater une dispute. Et à ces moments-là, qu'importe l'âge ou le rang, ils ne se retenaient pas, et laissaient parler toute la colère qu'ils ressentaient l'un vers l'autre.

Le petit lui en voulait pour la mort de sa mère, Azrame était jaloux parce qu'il l'avait connue. C'était ainsi.

Enfin, l'important, c'était qu'il reçoive l'enseignement Gerudo.

A cette pensée, il alla prendre repos. Quelques heures plus tard, il rejoignit les Gorges Gerudos, ou son fils l'attendait déjà, frais et dispos, pour lui apprendre ce sort dont il voulait lui faire cadeau.

Azrame détailla l'enfant un instant : en quatre ans, il avait beaucoup changé du fait de l'entraînement. Il avait grandi, son visage s'était durci, ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis, sa peau avait bruni - tous deux à cause du soleil -, ses muscles s'étaient développés. D'après la Gerudo en charge de son apprentissage, il était intelligent et doué. Il ferait un bon Roi.

- Père, salua le Prince en s'inclinant.

Le Roi fit de même puis s'assit à même le sol, indiquant à son fils de faire pareil.

- Une légende dit qu'une Déesse s'est unie à un Gerudo, et que leur fille à été enlevée par un Sheikah. Fou d'amour, l'homme l'a tuée avant de se donner la mort.

Face au manque de réaction de l'héritier, Azrame poursuivit :

- Ce n'est pas la véritable histoire.

- Ce ne sont que des histoires.

Le Roi eut un sourire, moqueur. Il sentit son fils se tendre ; il n'avait pas d'humour. Le Souverain fit signe à une Gerudo qui gardait le Pont et cette dernière lui apporta un seau d'eau de la rivière qui coulait non loin.

- Vois-tu cette eau ?

- Oui, répondit le pré-adolescent, un peu énervé de se voir poser une question aussi stupide.

- Ce sont des larmes de Déesse. Ecoute avant de critiquer. Une Déesse s'est bien unie à un homme. Une fille est née. Et cette fille s'est unie à un autre homme. Mais les malheurs naissaient sur son passage, alors elle fut tuée. L'enfant de cette fille est notre père à tous. Il est le premier Gerudo et reçut de sa Déesse parente, avant qu'elle ne se retire pleurer son enfant, un cadeau.

Aussitôt, une bulle de magie engloba le seau et l'eau se changea en sable.

- Elle lui a donné le pouvoir d'invoquer le Désert.

Choqué, le jeune Prince ne dit rien pendant un moment, de tristes souvenirs remontant à la surface. Face à ce silence, Azrame préféra poursuivre :

- La Déesse pleure sa fille, là, quelque part dans les montagnes, fit-il en levant les yeux vers les Gorges, et chaque goutte d'eau d'Hyrule est une larme.

Toujours aucune réaction ; il préféra jouer la carte de l'humour :

- L'autre histoire... C'est plus romantique - pour les filles -, puis elle entretient le mythe de la haine entre tribus...

Mais le Prince ne l'écoutait pas. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ce sort, c'était celui qui avait coûté la vie à sa mère, comment cet ignoble monstre pouvait aujourd'hui vouloir le lui apprendre ?

Il allait parler, lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne trahirait sa tribu et sa mère, lorsqu'une volée de flèches s'abattit sur eux.

Rapide comme l'éclair, le Roi, son père, se plaça devant lui, alors que des dizaines de Gerudos accouraient de la Forteresse. Il n'osait pas bouger, même s'il avait appris à combattre. Là, c'était vrai, sa vie était en jeu, il avait peur. Les carreaux sifflaient tout près de lui ; sous son regard, les femmes tombaient, transpercées de part en part.

Soudain, l'ombre qui le protégeait s'affaissa. Incrédule, il regarda Azrame s'effondrer par terre, lui même blessé par une flèche.

- Va... va te... articula difficilement le Roi. A l'abri... Ga...

Son père était en train de mourir, là, devant ses yeux, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se mettre à l'abri, comme il le lui demandait. Comme un lâche.

Une flèche frôla son bras gauche, le faisant saigner mais il ne la sentit même pas. Il continuait de regarder son père, se vidant de son sang sur la pierre chaude des Gorges Gerudos.

Puis il leva les yeux vers les assaillants. Une vingtaine seulement, mais dissimulés derrière les rochers, qui offraient un parfait rempart contre les contre-attaques des Gerudos. Gerudos qui, de ce côté du pont, n'avaient qu'un ou deux rochers pour se protéger.

Une autre flèche le toucha, effleurant sa joue droite. Il avait une chance incroyable d'être encore vivant, pourtant, il était la cible de tous les... Hyliens ? Oui, c'étaient bien des Hyliens. Ils avaient tous des longues oreilles.

Une colère sourde gonfla en lui à cette instant : ces maudits Hyliens lui avaient pris sa mère, et maintenant son père. De quel droit osaient-ils faire une chose pareille ? Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Comme en transe, il se releva et écarta les bras, invoquant toute la magie qu'il possédait. Sans savoir que toutes les flèches allaient en sa direction, il créa au-dessus de sa tête une immense boule d'énergie, plus lumineuse que le soleil. Puis il la lâcha sur ses ennemis qui n'avaient pas attendu cela pour prendre la fuite, effrayés par une telle puissance. Cependant, l'explosion fut telle que le souffle les renversa et les tua tout de même.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Seul le souffle saccadé du Prince épuisé par son acte résonnait dans les Gorges. Toutes les guerrières encore vivantes se taisaient, ne sachant ce qu'il fallait faire. Fallait-il acclamer le Prince pour sa force, ou le blâmer pour sa perte de contrôle ?

Enfin, après une éternité, une Gerudo s'avança, leva son arc et cria :

- Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi !

Cri qui fut repris par toutes les autres trois fois avant de cérémonieusement soulever les corps de leurs guerrières et celui de leur ancien souverain et de retourner à la Forteresse.

Le nouveau Roi, resté en arrière, regarda un instant les traces de l'explosion qu'il avait causée. Une belle explosion. Mais qui ne suffirait pas. Il était puissant, mais pas assez.

Son père lui avait dit juste avant de mourir que les Gerudos avaient reçu de la magie de Déesse. Parfait, il retrouverait cette magie, et il se vengerait.

Oui, foi de Ganondorf, il retrouverait la Force des Déesses et détruirait Hyrule !

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, deux étoiles racontent :_

_- Je te l'avais dit... le Destin est un vieux sénile qui ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà joué cette partition._

_- La partition qui s'annonce est bien plus sombre que celle qui s'est rejouée à l'instant._

_- Ou plus lumineuse. Les diamants sont plus éclatants dans l'obscurité._

_Dans les cieux nocturnes, deux étoiles nous observent, à l'infini._

FIN


End file.
